


It's Never Finished

by sanctum_c



Series: FFVII Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aeris as a SOLDIER, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: “It’s-” He met her gaze for the first time. “It’s gone. But I spent so long not realising she was calling to me and now-” Sephiroth shrugged. “Now everything is different. Finished.”“Finished?” She pushed at his shoulder. “Finished? Oh, we’re nowhere close to finished. Jenova might be dealt with but Shinra are still here.” She leant closer. “Still churning out SOLDIERs. Still running Mako plants.” She winced. “Hojo’s still allowed to do his freaky experiments.”Aeris finds Sephiroth as her companions complete their mission.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Series: FFVII Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	It's Never Finished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Free Day'

Aeris found Sephiroth up on a hillside overlooking Nibelheim. Below them her mother was invoking spell after spell, the ground churning and shifting in front of her. The burnt out remains of the Shinra mansion ground up and destroyed by the earth, the records, the remains of Hojo’s experiments crushed and ground down inexorably over and over again. A plume of smoke drifted up from high on Mount Nibel; Cloud, Zack and Tifa should have commenced their destruction of the reactor. Mother would head there later to repeat her spells and commence the re-sealing process.

For now; Sephiroth. She sat down beside him. Sephiroth’s gaze remained focused on where the Shinra mansion once was. “Are you okay?”

A long pause before he responded. “I almost remember being here. Almost remember living here when I was young. But somehow, it’s gone-”

Aeris shrugged. “People forget a lot from when they were younger-”

“No.” Sephiroth shook his head. “I should remember it. The records-”

“Do not define you.” This had come up far too often of late. “Just as my past does not define me.”

Sephiroth did not reply and watched her mother continue to work. The two of them alike and different; the products of Shinra’s tampering. He far more; the product of humans and something other. If her mother was to believed there could be little doubt of the other's origins. And Aeris; both human and Cetra – as much as this fusion was at the behest of her parents. And both augmented with Mako like the other SOLDIERs.

Sephiroth looked up sharply, his gaze focused on the mountain. “Her voice- The singing. It’s stopped.”

Impossible not to feel some relief at the news. “They managed it at least.” Though mother warned it would not be enough. A tenacious invader, one more than capable of returning. But once the mansion was gone, mother would work to reinstate a seal for Jenova. “How does it feel?”

“It’s-” He met her gaze for the first time. “It’s gone. But I spent so long not realising she was calling to me and now-” Sephiroth shrugged. “Now everything is different. Finished.”

“Finished?” She pushed at his shoulder. “Finished? Oh, we’re nowhere close to finished. Jenova might be dealt with but Shinra are still here.” She leant closer. “Still churning out SOLDIERs. Still running Mako plants.” She winced. “Hojo’s still allowed to do his freaky experiments.”

Sephiroth reacted to the name as expected. “Hojo.” His eyes narrowed. “How could I-”

“Stressful times.” Aeris shifted; mother’s hands dropped below them, her destruction of the mansion complete. “Should go with her to the reactor.” She snorted.

“What?”

“Oh, it sounds like I’m safe-guarding her.” She gestured to her mother. “As if she’s not the most dangerous thing in the area.” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you like to think you’re so great.”

“I am unexpectedly skilful with Cetra magic.” A touch of a grin on his lips now. Good; a re-emergence of him from his worries.

“Yeah. Yeah you are.” Aeris glanced between Sephiroth and her mother. “Reckon we should pit you against each other.”

“But perhaps later.” Sephiroth took a deep breath. “As you say, our mission is far from complete. And I suspect this next part will be the more complicated.”

“Yep.” Aeris nodded. “Not as simple as eliminating the threat. Whole ethos needs changing.” She gripped her short-sword. “One way or another.” Aeris got to her feet, swiping at her skirts. “You want to come with?”

“No.” Sephiroth made a point of looking away from the mountain. “I do not want to contribute to any risk.”

“Okay. Oh.” Aeris crouched and touched his arm. “I wasn’t worried about that.”

Sephiroth fidgeted. “I do. I worry that she might-”

“She’s not there any more.” Aeris prodded his forehead. “She can’t take control, she can’t give you suggestions. But even if you were, I know you could resist. So. I’d like you to come.”

Sephiroth met her gaze; she stared back, barely blinking, not looking away. He smiled at last. “I think I will stay all the same. Give you and your mother some more time together.” He got to his feet. “But, I will arrange food for us all. The hike up the mountain is going to take some hours.”

Aeris grinned. “You going to book something at the inn, or going to try and cook?”

“I think- I think I’ll surprise you.”


End file.
